Descenso
by Zhayra
Summary: Obsequio para Lucian Sharpe. Historias cortas de cómo la admiración que Yuri siente por Víctor se convierte en algo obsesivo y enfermizo. One shot.


**Placer**

Yuri suspiró. Era la tercera vez que se quedaba en el pequeño vestuario del Ice Castle mientras veía la última performance de Víctor que el canal de deporte retransmitía. Le era imposible quitar la vista de la figura etérea de su ídolo deslizarse con gracia en el hielo, era como ver a un dios.

Estaba solo, los demás niños ya se habían marchado. A sus trece años, era un muchachito responsable y atento que pudo convencer a los dueños de la pista de dejarle practicar unos minutos en solitario. Vil mentira, únicamente quería estar solo para ver al inalcanzable Víctor, y que nadie preguntara por qué su rostro se sonrojaba de a momentos, por qué su respiración se volvía más pesada y por qué apretaba sus piernas con tanta insistencia.

" _Éste no es el lugar"_ se dijo a sí mismo al notar un jadeo atorado en su garganta. Juntó sus cosas de un manotazo y se apresuró a salir del Ice Castle, no sin antes avisar a los dueños de su partida. Trotó hasta llegar a su hogar, y con un saludo escueto a su familia se encerró en su cuarto. Los posters de Víctor le dieron la bienvenida como cada vez, y ya acostado en su cama se permitió suspirar con libertad.

Rememoró en su cabeza la coreografía de Víctor, ahora sin reprimir el jadeo al recrear el movimiento sensual y atrevido de su cuerpo en la secuencia de pasos. Un cosquilleo sordo nació en su pecho y encontró destino en su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos, enfocando la vista en el póster más cercano, uno donde su ídolo posaba con un aire seductor en el hielo, envuelto en mallas negras con pedrería. Tembló nuevamente al imaginarse a sí mismo siendo acorralado por Víctor, siendo tocado por esas manos semicubiertas por el traje, devorado por esa boca que se torcía en una mueca traviesa que prometía indecencias.

Así fue como, sumido en su fantasía más habitual, el joven se dejó embriagar por el placer producido por sus enfebrecidas hormonas.

 **Propuesta**

" _Estoy soñando"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Esto debe ser un sueño, estoy tan feliz"_

Ya de noche en la comodidad de su cama, Yuri dio un repaso mental de lo sucedido en ese insólito día.

Hace nada más de unas horas que había encontrado a Víctor bañándose en las aguas termales, para luego afirmar que se convertiría en su entrenador y le haría ganar el GPF. No sabía qué deidad del más allá había movido los hilos para que la leyenda Nikiforov se fijara en alguien como él, pero no dejaría de agradecerle. Sentía como su cuerpo flotaba sobre una nube de esponjosa felicidad.

" _No puedo creerlo. No es cierto. No es cierto"_

Un miedo repentino atravesó su columna como un flechazo. ¿Y si no era cierto? ¿Y si sólo había sido un delirio producto de la depresión de la que apenas estaba comenzado a salir?

Debía estar seguro, debía corroborarlo, así que apartó las sabanas de su cama, se levantó, y tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido caminó hasta la habitación del que ahora en más era su entrenador.

La puerta se abrió con un movimiento fluido y sin ruido, pero apenas echó un vistazo al oscuro cuarto vio movimiento en el futón.

" _Mierda, lo desperté"_ pensó, preparado para salir corriendo y dejar la puerta como estaba. Más no hubo necesidad, de la manta que cubría a Víctor asomó una peluda cabeza de rizado pelo marrón y cesó el movimiento del futón.

Makkachin lo miraba sin animos para moverse del lado de su dueño, y Yuri suspiró aliviado, haciéndole señas al perro para que se quedase quieto y así evitar despertar a Víctor.

 _Víctor…_

Yuri se acercó lo suficiente para ver al apuesto hombre de cabello plateado durmiendo profundamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al corroborar que no era una alucinación y se permitió volver a sonreír. Lo tenía ahí, bajo su techo, la persona que él mismo había puesto en un pedestal ahora vivía con él, cenaba con él y dormía a pocos pasos de su habitación. Fue estúpido haberse negado a la propuesta de dormir juntos, pero el moreno aún conservaba el pensamiento de que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora ya no.

Con una delicadeza que el mismo desconocía que poseía, apartó con los dedos el flequillo plateado que cubría ese rostro angelical. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver las marcas de pequeñas lágrimas que aun no secaban, haciéndose preguntar por qué lloraba.

" _Eso no importa ahora"_ se dijo _"Él está aquí, conmigo y no permitiré que vuelva a llorar. Me aseguraré de que esté feliz y orgulloso. A mi lado, Víctor no estará triste nunca más. Lo prometo"_

 **Problemas**

Nadie se lo esperaba. De verdad, nadie se esperaba que Yuri Plisetsky se aparecería en el Ice Castle semanas después para obligar a Víctor a cumplir una promesa dicha hace años. El muchacho llegó con su aire a chico malo, lanzando gritos y exigiendo la atención del olvidadizo patinador estrella.

Víctor usó cada truco de su arsenal para aliviar el tenso ambiente que el carácter del adolescente provocaba pero de mucho no sirvió. Plisetsky estaba ofendido y enfadado, lo suficiente como para que las bromas infantiles del mayor no le hicieran ni puta gracia.

Yuri no quiso involucrarse en los intentos de Víctor por apaciguar los humos del menor. El hombre de cabello plateado parecía tener más tacto para tratarlo así que prefirió mantenerse al margen pero atento a la discusión.

Lástima que su autocontrol no fuese suficiente para contenerse a sí mismo con la última declaración del rubio. Declaración que sacudió de forma violenta los cimientos de su nueva y muy reciente felicidad.

− ¡Coreografiarás mi nuevo programa! ¡Nos volvemos a Rusia!

En ese momento, Yuri vio rojo.

 **Ira**

No, no, no, no, NO! ¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¿Quién se creía ese crío para aparecerse sin invitación y quitarle a alguien que claramente le había escogido? No, soportó sus palabras hirientes en su último GPF y su violento saludo cuando se reencontraron en las puertas del Ice Castle, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Víctor era un imbécil. ¿Con qué necesidad hacía una estúpida competencia entre ambos si él ya lo había nombrado como su pupilo? ¿Acaso se aburrió? ¿De verdad lo cambiaría por el otro Yuri si llegaba a perder?

" _¿Por qué, Víctor? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_

Plisetsky entró al pequeño vestuario de la pista, cuando las gradas ya se habían colmado de gente impaciente por ver el "Onsen on Ice". Encontró al japonés sentado en la banca, con la cabeza entre las manos a la altura de sus rodillas. Rió entre dientes.

Yuri alcanzó a oír la pequeña risa soltada por el ruso, y cuando se incorporó ya lo tenía de frente y mirándolo de la misma forma que aquella vez en los baños.

− ¿Qué pasa cerdo? ¿Otra vez con miedo? No te preocupes, trataré de no humillarte demasiado, eso puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Ni siquiera todo este tiempo te sirvió para aprender un poco de Víctor. Lástima, lo haré regresar a Rusia cuando esto termine, te mandaré una postal…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Yuri se puso de pie de forma brusca y no midió sus fuerzas cuando sujetó la sudadera del ruso. Lo sacudió hasta hacer que su espalda chocara contra la pared y lo levantó lo suficiente para que los pies del adolescente no tocaran el suelo.

− Así que eso crees ¿eh? – dijo Yuri entre dientes, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello − ¿Crees que por que ganaste el Grand Prix Junior vas a vencerme? ¿Crees que me quitarás a Víctor por una estúpida promesa que hizo y que él mismo olvidó? Eres un idiota.

El japonés levantó la cabeza, mirando a Yurio con los ojos desorbitados y temblando por la ira.

− Escúchame con atención pequeño crío. Eres un idiota si piensas que saldrás de esta pista victorioso. Él es mío, me eligió a mí antes que a ti ¿No lo vez? No eres importante para él, sino, hubiera recordado la promesa. Eres insignificante. Así que cierra la boca y no estorbes. Te lo advierto.

Yuri lo soltó, provocando que Yurio se tambaleara un momento antes de recobrar el equilibrio. No quería mirarlo, le aterraba. En ese momento agradeció profundamente que Víctor apareciera y les diera unas indicaciones de último momento. Le vio muy cerca de Yuri, hablándole divertido mientras comentaba lo mucho que le gustaría verlo patinar con el traje que él uso cuando era un Junior.

" _Ten cuidado, Víctor. Ese cerdo no es quien parece ser"_

 **Crack**

− Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte.

Víctor creyó que hacía lo correcto al forzar así a Yuri. Se había quedado sin ideas para evitar que entrara en pánico y mentiría si dijera que no había actuado de manera impulsiva.

Yuri no reaccionó, se quedó estático y con la misma expresión el tiempo suficiente para que Víctor se diera cuenta que eso no estaba funcionando. Pero el japonés bajó la mirada y caminó lentamente hacia él.

− ¿Yuri que-

−¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!

Yuri tomó a Víctor del cuello y lo estampó contra uno de los autos del estacionamiento. Llevó las manos a los brazos del japonés en un intento por quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil. Lo sujetaba tan fuerte que le era complicado respirar.

− ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡DIME QUE NO VAS A ABANDONARME DESPUES DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA VÍCTOR! ¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!

Las manos de Yuri habían dejado una marca roja en el cuello de Víctor, y éste quedó en shock por el repentino ataque de su pupilo. No se veía como Yuri, esa expresión no era la de Yuri ¿A dónde había ido su tierno cerdito que se ponía nervioso cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado? ¿Cuándo se lo cambiaron por éste hombre cuya expresión no se decidía entre la de un demente o la de un despechado? ¿Dónde estaba su Yuri?

− Es mentira – dijo Víctor, con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones – Lo que te dije acerca de dejar de ser tu entrenador es mentira. Yo nunca te dejaría, pase lo que pase, estaré siempre contigo.

Víctor acarició las mejillas de su pupilo en un intento de tranquilizarlo. El moreno aflojó el agarre hasta soltarle el cuello, pero abrazándose a él comenzando a llorar.

− ¿Estarás conmigo, Víctor? ¿Por siempre?

− Por siempre.

" _¿Pero en qué clase de lío te has metido esta vez, Vitya?..._

 _En uno del que no voy a poder salir"_

 **Demencia**

Ya estaba al final del camino, había llegado a la final del Grand Prix y si bien su performance no fue perfecta, sí había estado bastante bien.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Cuando Yuri fue a buscarlo al final de la entrevista lo encontró mirando el programa corto de otro patinador. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando lo llamó a medias, demasiado concentrado en una persona que no era él.

¿Quién se había atrevido a quitarle la atención de su entrenador?

Alcanzó a verlo en la gran pantalla que estaba sobre la pista.

Plisetsky.

Yuri volvió a ver rojo.

. _. _.

− ¿A dónde me llevas, Yuri? – preguntó Víctor, mientras era jalado por el japonés escaleras abajo. Le parecía muy extraño que lo llevara por las escaleras de servicio y no por las que todo el mundo usaba.

− Es una sorpresa – contestó Yuri, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de mantenimiento y abriendo las gastadas puertas.

Miró hacia dentro, y de inmediato sus rodillas flaquearon.

− ¿Eso… Eso es sangre Yuri?

−Mmh, acércate un poco más, aún no vez a Ágape en todo su esplendor.

− ¿¡Qué!? – gritó patinador antes de prender las luces, darse cuenta que en el cuarto estaba realmente Yurio. O lo que quedaba de él.

Víctor vomitó.

− ¿Por qué Yuri? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yuri lo miró sin entender por un momento, y luego sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del rubio cadáver, manchándose de su sangre aún fesca.

−Yo se lo advertí. Le dije que jamás intentara separarte de mí. Y cumplió, realmente cumplió por un tiempo. Hasta hoy. Te ví, Victor. Te ví mirándolo, de una forma en la que jamás me miraste a mí. Querías irte, lo sé. Irte y abandonarme. Pero ya no.

El hombre de cabello blanco había caído de rodillas al suelo, murmurando "no, no, no" como si se tratara de un mantra. Estaba asustado, realmente espantado.

− Ya no podrá separarnos, me encargué de ello.

Yuri tocó el rostro de su entrenador, manchándolo con la sangre de su rival.

− Por favor…

− Sólo tendrás ojos para mí ¿no es cierto? Tu mismo lo dijiste Víctor. Estaremos juntos. Tu y yo. Por siempre…


End file.
